Love's Teammate
by MakorraLove97
Summary: Mako and Korra are walking through the park, but are stopped when Tahno and one of his friends come up to them and look for a fight. Tahno & his friend are strong & the only way for Mako and Korra to win is by using teamwork; they both show that they're teammates through it all and that they're always help the other one up on their feet.*Tahno is good in this, so don't worry :D*


**Hi, hi everyone! How's it going? Well, this is just another short story on the Legend of Korra –Makorra- Hope you like it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**This story includes: **Friendship, Action, Romance and Drama.** :)**

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

"_Love's Teamwork"_

**. . .**_  
_

It's a late afternoon in Republic City; the sky is a royal blue color with slight pieces of black blended into it. A full moon is glowing in the sky and bright yellow stars are scattered around the moon and throughout the sky.

It's slightly cold and there is a slight breeze that comes and goes at times.

Mako and Korra are now walking in the park, hand in hand, enjoying each other's company. The couple has been going out for a year now and their relationship is still stronger than ever.

The two are laughing and joking around with one another. Amber eyes always staring into ocean blue ones.

"You know, it's so funny how when we first met you thought I was just another fan girl and you wanted me out of your life so quickly." Korra says as she looks up at her boyfriend with a smirk on her lips.

Mako chuckles and with his free hand he rubs the back of his neck, "Yeah . . . but come on! You can't blame me for that! However, on the bright side, I am very glad you're in my life and now, I can't imagine my life without you."

Korra smiles and tightens her grip on Mako's hand, "I love you, Mako."

The firebender smiles down at his girlfriend, he stares into her bright blue eyes and spirits he loves those eyes, "I love you too, so much, Korra."

"Aw, now isn't that cute. The _Uhvatar_ and her little street rat boyfriend." That voice is way too familiar for Mako and Korra not to know who it is. Only _one_ person that it could be . . . Tahno.

Tahno stands there smirking with his best friend, Kumi, also smirking next to him.

"Kumi, Tahno . . . can we help you with something?" Mako says, making sure that the annoyance in his voice is hinted and obvious.

"Wasn't me giving you back your bending enough? What else do you want?" Korra eyes Tahno, fire in her eyes and laughter in Tahno's.

"Oh, I want nothing, Uhvatar. I just wanted to see how things were going with you. Oh, and maybe if you want, you and I come have some . . ._ private lessons_." Tahno chuckles and winks at the Avatar.

Mako's eyes are dancing with rage and fire. All he wants to do right now is punch Tahno in the face. "Back off, Tahno." The firebender growls at the waterbender who is standing in front of Korra.

"Aw, what's the matter, Mako? Nothing to be jealous of; besides, I could be a lot more fun than _that_ waterbender over there." Kumi says as she licks her lips and takes a step closer to Mako.

Korra huffs and has had enough of this, "Okay, I don't know what both of your problems are, but it ends here. Get. Out. Of. Our. Way. NOW!"

Tahno and Kumi still stand there and Mako and Korra could tell that they aren't going to move . . . unless they make them.

Tahno strokes Korra's cheek and smirks, "Trust me, you would like me so much better than you like this street-rat."

That is the last straw in Mako's eyes. The next thing everyone knows is that Mako punches Tahno in the face and he goes flying to the ground. Kumi's forest green eyes widen and Korra rolls her eyes, "Oh, don't act so surprised. You're next."

Then, with that said, Korra slaps Kumi in the face. Kumi and Tahno share a look then they both stand up, "You want a little match, Uhvatar, bring it on." Tahno hisses then strips the water out of the grass in a small area and whips it at Korra.

Korra instantly dodges it and bends fire right at him. Tahno dodges it and shakes his head when Korra tries to waterbend ice at him, "Ah, ah, ah" Tahno begins as he waves his finger at Korra, "only one element."

"_Make_ me just use one element." Korra hisses then earthbends Tahno's feet to the ground so he can't move and then she earthbends his hands together, "You're finished."

Tahno smirks, "Am I?"

Kumi and Mako are going head to head. Kumi is throwing and flinging rocks at Mako and Mako is simply dodging them and throwing fire at the girl.

"Why do you like the Avatar so much? I'm just as good as her, if not, better." Kumi chuckles then notices her teammate is earthbended to the ground.

Kumi runs over to Tahno and instantly unbends the earth that he is trapped in and she throws pieces of rocks and earth at Korra.

Korra dodges most of them and some scratch against her skin and leaves bruises. Korra runs to Mako's side once she notices Tahno is attacking him with ice.

It's now Tahno and Kumi side to side against Mako and Korra who are also, side to side. During this 'match' they're having Mako grabs Korra's hand and lifts her up in the air so she could have a boost when she sends her powerful fire blasts at her opponents.

Mako and Korra work as a team to beat their opponents; they dance around each other and they let the elements fly around them. They make sure a good team and they always help one another whenever needed.

Tahno bends water around Korra and turns it into ice, but Mako immediately melts it and shoots hot, powerful flames at Tahno. Kumi trips Mako and he almost slams against the ground, but Korra grabs his hand just in time and pulls him back to his feet.

"Thanks." Mako quickly whispers to his girlfriend and smiles.

Korra winks and nods her head, a smile on her face, "Any time, City-Boy."

Tahno kicks Korra in the knee and sends her flying to the ground, face fist. Mako is too busy seeing if Korra's alright that he doesn't even realize Kumi coming straight at him and she throws a large piece of rock at Mako's stomach, also sending him flying to the ground.

Korra moans at the pain, but then she looks next to her to see Mako's golden eyes staring back at her. The two then look up to see Kumi and Tahno smirking down at them, "Aw, what's the matter, Uhvatar, can't get up and continue the fight?" Tahno mocks and his ice cold eyes are laughing as well.

Korra and Mako share a look then Korra breathes fire at the waterbender, which sends him backwards a few steps and then Mako firebends massive fire kicks at Kumi, sending her backwards as well. Then, Mako jumps to his feet and grabs Korra's hand, helping her up as well then they all continue to fight.

The match or fight, whatever it's supposed to be, goes on for what seems like hours. Both, Tahno and Korra's waterbending is more powerful than usual because of the full moon, but Mako and Korra make sure they have each other's backs at all times.

Finally, Mako and Korra both jump high in the air and send one final blast of fire and that sends Kumi and Tahno flying backwards onto the ground.

"We win, you lose, now, can we carry on with our night?" Mako hisses through his teeth at Tahno, but he has a smirk on his lips.

Korra puts her hands on her hips and she grins, "First, are you going to tell us why you decided to be a jerk and attack us?"

Tahno and Kumi both chuckle as they stand up and brush the dust and dirt off of them. "Well, to be completely honest with you, Kumi and I were bored and we made a bet with your brother and Asami."

Mako and Korra's eyebrows raise and they both look at Tahno and Kumi in confusion, "What do you mean?" Korra asks; confusion in his voice.

"We were all bored so, we decided to make a bet. Bolin and Asami said that if we snuck up on you two and attacked like jerks and attacked you two, you both would lose. We thought you would win, which you did, and so for that, we win ten yuans each." Kumi says with a wide smile on her face.

Mako and Korra both moan and shake their heads, "Of course they just had to make a bet." The firebender huffs and Korra chuckles, "Well thank you for making a bet on us!"

Tahno shrugs his shoulders, "What? It was either that bet or the bet would have been who can last longer listening to Ikki talk about whatever random topic she wants to."

Korra and Mako try to hold in their laughter, but it was pretty hard to.

"Well, we better go. See you later!" Kumi says with a goodbye wave then runs off and Tahno waves goodbye then follows behind her.

Mako and Korra burst out into laughter and they shake their heads. "That . . . was . . . something alright." Korra says, trying to find the right words for this situation.

"Yeah . . . it was." Mako says, rubbing the back of his neck and still slightly laughing.

"So, now where were we?" Mako says to his girlfriend has he takes her hand in his and they begin to walk throughout the park again.

Korra shrugs her shoulders and leans her head on Mako's shoulder as they walk, "We were just talking. You know, we make a pretty good team together, don't we?"

Mako smiles down at the waterbender and he kisses the top of her head, "Yeah . . . yeah, we really do."

"Well, you'll always be my teammate . . . I love you and I'm always going to be by your side. We started off with hating each other and not knowing each other, then we became teammates, then friends . . . and now-" Before Korra could finish her sentence, Mako cuts her off.

"And now we're lovers. We're still teammates, but we're also lovers forever. I will always be your teammate and I will always love you, Korra." Mako whispers into her ear which causes the waterbender to blush.

"Good; because that's what I had in mind. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life, teammate." Korra says the last part with a soft chuckle and a wink.

Mako lifts Korra's chin up so they're both looking into each other's eyes, "I love you so much." Then, the two kiss. They share a long, passionate kiss and Korra whispers, "I love you too, so much, Mako."

They both then stop walking and they continue to kiss under the glowing full moon, the shining stars and the dark, night sky.

They know it for a fact that they're soul mates and teammates for life.

* * *

**Well guys, that's it for this little short story! :)**

**I really hope you liked it and enjoyed reading it!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it! ^_^**


End file.
